Oubliettes
by manga-13
Summary: Ce carnet renfermera désormais tous mes souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons comme mauvais. Certains me rongent de l'intérieur et je me dis qu'il est temps que j'y fasse enfin face. vous apercevrez peut-être, que la culpabilité me ronge. La culpabilité d'avoir fait une chose indigne de moi. Une chose qui a changé ma vie ainsi que celle d'une autre personne.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'ai (tenté) d'écrire des histoires il y a quelques temps déjà (pour ne pas dire années), mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à les terminer ... désolé pour ceux et celles qui les avaient appréciées. Je reviens aujourd'hui, avec trois/ quatre d'âge en plus et peut-être une nouvelle envie d'écrire aussi.

J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire, racontait d'un seul point de vu, celui du narrateur dont vous connaissez déjà son nom : Hermione Granger. Le but est de découvrir, au fil des chapitres, son histoire, ses souvenirs et ce qu'elle a pu faire de mal. Mais surtout à qui et pourquoi ?

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, quant à moi j'essayerai de poster de manière régulière mes nouveaux chapitres.

* * *

PROLOGUE

.

.

Je me suis toujours dit que l'utilisation de la pensine n'était pas faite pour moi. Peut-être que c'est mon côté moldu qui parle, ou tout simplement le fait que je n'arrive pas à comprendre son fonctionnement qui me fait peur. A cause ou grâce à ça, pour ne pas oublier mes souvenirs, tous ces souvenirs douloureux, je me dois de les sortir de ma tête. De les écrire quelque part, de retranscrire tout ce que j'ai vu, fait ou entendu. Tout ce que mon corps, ma tête et mon coeur ont subi. Je ne connais qu'un moyen qui puisse m'aider pour cela, écrire.

Me confier à travers des phrases, des feuilles, c'est une sensation que j'apprécie. Personne ne peut te juger, tu peux te confier entièrement, pas de jugements.

.

.

Rien, juste moi et le papier, le bruit de ma plume quand j'écris et mes souvenirs qui s'écrivent lentement, noir sur blanc.

.

.

De cette manière je me dis que c'est comme une pensine. On garde ses souvenirs à porter de mains, on peut les regarder quand on en a besoin, mais on peut les faire sortir de sa tête. Et moi, je veux tout oublier. Oublier jusqu'à mon nom s'il le faut, mais oublier tout ce passé, tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

.

L'encre est quelque chose d'indélébile, ça reste encré sur une feuille, comme un tatouage sur la peau.

.

Comme un mot marqué à jamais sur un bras. Les mots sont censés être infallibles, mais ce mot-ci j'aimerai l'oublier, l'effacer de ma mémoire autant que sur ma peau.

.

J'espère en tout cas, que les mots que je m'apprête à écrire, mes souvenirs que je vais étaler sur ce journal aux senteurs de cuir et de vieux papier, ne va pas mettre infallible. Je souhaite me décharger de tout ce qui représente l'ancien moi, de ce que l'on m'a fait et de ce que j'ai fait subir aussi.

Personne n'est entièrement blanc ou noir comme le sont l'encre et le papier. Dans chacun de nous se cache une partie sombre que l'on souhaite cacher mais nous avons tous aussi de la compassion envers les autres. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours caché à tout le monde mon côté sombre, j'ai toujours voulu seulement le bon côté de ma personne. Peut-être que je voulais croire que je n'étais pas comme ça aussi, mais que j'étais seulement une personne bonne.

Pourtant, quand je retrace mes souvenirs, je me dis qu'il y a certaines choses qui auraient pu me faire chuter, qui aurait pu faire chavirer tous mes biens fondés. Ce carnet renfermera désormais tous mes souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons comme mauvais. Certains me rongent de l'intérieur et je me dis qu'il est temps que j'y fasse enfin face.

.

Alors si un jour on découvre mon journal, lisez tout jusqu'au bout, lisez toute mon histoire.

Tout mon passé.

.

.

Et vous vous apercevrez peut-être, que la culpabilité me ronge. La culpabilité d'avoir fait une chose indigne de moi.

Une chose qui a changé ma vie ainsi que celle d'une autre personne.

.

.

* * *

Prologue terminé ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, que ça vous a donné envie d'en apprendre plus sur Hermione, mon Hermione. Elle est loin d'être une petite fille sage, intelligente et qui est là pour aider les autres.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me permettra de savoir ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne va pas. Toute critique est bonne à prendre du moment que celle-ci est constructive ! (Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas non plus, je m'excuse d'avance...)

Bonne semaine !


	2. Commencement

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau et premier chapitre de mon histoire.**

 **Avant que vous ne commenciez à le lire, sachez que l'histoire est un peu "décousu", c'est-à-dire que vous qu'Hermione se remémore ses souvenirs un par un, elle les écrit directement sur le papier, sans que cela ait de suite logique. Par exemple, elle peut très bien débuter avec un souvenir de première année et poursuivre par un de quatrième année juste parce qu'il y aurait un lien ou un fait en commun.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Commencement**

.

.

J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais différente. Avant même de savoir que j'étais une sorcière, je sentais au fond de moi que j'étais différente des autres enfants, de mes parents. J'ai longtemps attendu une preuve de cela et Poudlard c'est présenté à moi.

.

Je m'imaginais comme une sorcière puissante, qui traverserait le temps par son nom devenu célèbre grâce à son intelligence. Je m'imaginais Ministre de la Magie, ou Médicomage, je pensais vouloir aider les gens, vouloir rendre le monde meilleur.

.

Le problème quand on est enfant, c'est que l'on ne sait pas réellement qui l'on est. On devient la personne que tout le monde souhaite, pour voir les sourires fleurirent sur leurs visages. Alors on s'oublie, on oublie qui l'on veut devenir, on oublie ses rêves et ses envies. J'ai toujours pensé que je devais être l'enfant idéale de mes parents. Parfaite envers tout le monde, excellant en cours, recevant les éloges de mes professeurs. Je pensais vouloir les rendre fiers et l'être aussi.

.

Mais il suffit de rencontrer une personne, LA personne qui vous fera tout basculer. Tout oublier, nos idéaux, nos valeurs, notre propre personne. J'ai rencontré cette personne.

Et tout a changé.

.

Je ne voulais plus être la Miss-je-sais-tout que tout le monde connaissait, je voulais montrer le vrai moi, montrer qui j'étais. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi, peut-être parce que j'avais peur du rejet. Peur que mes meilleurs amis me rejettent, que les autres me tournent le dos, peur de décevoir les professeurs et mes parents.

.

Je ne l'ai jamais fait, sauf avec cette personne.

.

Quand je l'ai rencontré, je rentrais en première année à Poudlard. Pour moi, tout le monde avait un côté bienveillant et le mal n'existait que dans mes livres. Je pensais qu'il était comme cela et je le pense toujours au fond de moi qu'il l'est vraiment.

On m'a souvent répété que se sont nos actes qui définissent qui nous sommes. Et je pensais que c'étais vrai. Je pensais que si l'on déchirait un livre, feuille par feuille, on était une personne mauvaise. Et c'était tout. Mais avec lui, c'était différent. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a pu commettre de répréhensible, je continue et je continuerai à le défendre quoi qu'il arrive. Tout du moins dans ce journal.

.

Personne ne sait rien et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Je me demande encore comment personne n'a pu s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se passait entre nous. C'était si visible, si clair que ça en était presque une évidence.

Mais ça l'était peut-être que pour moi. Et je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça aussi.

.

Dès notre première rencontre, il y a eu ce regard, ce sentiment que l'on était lié. C'était simple, clair. On était fait pour s'entendre, pour être ensemble. Je ne parle pas d'une liaison, car quand on a seulement onze ans, on ne pense pas à ça, pas moi, pas nous.

Mais ce n'était ni de l'amour ni de l'amitié non plus. Ce n'est toujours pas ça et je ne saurais peut-être jamais décrire ce sentiment.

Je n'arrive pas à retranscrire ce que je ressens, à expliquer concrètement ce que c'est. C'est plus fort que l'amitié, plus fort que l'amour et la haine. Plus fort que tout.

On est lié, on se sent entier seulement quand on est l'un avec l'autre. On est véritablement soit-même qu'une fois ensemble. Je le hais autant que je l'aime. Je le déteste autant que je l'apprécie. J'éprouve de l'empathie et de l'indifférence en même temps.

.

Je pourrais tuer pour lui, comme je pourrais le condamner. Il pourrait tuer pour moi ou simplement me consumer.

.

C'est comme une chaîne entrelacée entre nos deux corps, nos deux esprits. Quand il va mal, je me sens d'humeur morose. Quand il réussit son match de Quidditch, je suis aussi fière et joyeuse que lui. Ce n'est même plus par envie que l'on se voyait, mais par besoin. C'était devenu une nécéssité obsessionnelle.

On se voyait tard dans la nuit, à travers un couloir mal éclairé, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, l'orêt de la forêt Interdite, peut importe le lieux et l'heure. C'était un besoin viscéral. Pas besoin de mots dans ces moments là, se voir suffisait. On pouvait rester des heures à se regarder, s'effleurer, se toucher, et se détester. On se faisait du mal. Mais c'était pour notre bien.

N'est-ce pas ironique ? Que se faire du mal me procure une joie immense ? Rien que l'idée de le voir, je brûlais d'impatience. Il nous arrivait d'aller plus loin. On pouvait devenir violent, se griffer, se frapper et s'insulter. Puis dans un élan soudain s'embrasser violemment.

Pas de tendresse, c'était interdit. On le savait même sans se le dire.

.

.

Au début ce n'était pas comme ça, on se rencontrait à la bibliothèque, on s'aidait dans nos travaux. Ils nous arrivaient même de temps en temps d'aller à quelques confidences. Un père insensible, violent dans son éducation. Des meilleurs amis que vous aimez comme des frères.

Cette relation avait un goût d'interdit, une saveur particulière. Elle avait fait naître dès le départ un sentiment puissant, méconnaissable et indescriptible en moi. C'était plus fort que tout, même pire que la drogue la plus dure.

On en prend au départ des petites doses, on se dit que c'est pas mal. De temps en temps, ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, on se ment à soi-même, on ment aux autres. Puis ça devient de plus en plus souvent.

.

Trop souvent. On prend plaisir, on en a besoin. Ce n'est même plus une question de savoir si c'est bien pour moi ou pour lui. C'est devenu obsessionnel.

.

Et c'est quand ça devient trop addictif, qu'il faut s'arrêter. Mais quand on commence à consommer, on a dû mal à s'arrêter. On ne veut pas arrêter, ça fait tellement de bien, l'extase à l'état pur. L'espace d'un instant on oublie tout, on se concentre sur l'essentiel, sur soi, sur lui.

C'était trop tard pour moi, on était prisonnier l'un de l'autre, on était notre propre drogue. Et tout a commencé à déraper.

.

.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne semaine !


	3. Apprendre

**Chapitre III Apprendre**

.

Après cet échec, j'ai mis longtemps avant de pouvoir le regarder en face. Je le voulais, mais je n'osais pas. Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût sur son visage ni voir son air suffisant me prouvant que j'avais tort.

Quand on a seulement onze ans, on se dit que c'est la fin du monde. Que tout est perdu, que l'on n'arrivera jamais à surmonter cet épreuve, cet échec. Alors on pleure, on pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Je me souviens qu'à la suite de cette chute, j'étais allée me réfugier à l'infirmerie pour me faire soigner. J'avais fait promettre à Madame Pomfresh de ne jamais rien dire à personne.

.

Et personne ne l'a jamais su. Personne. Peut-être qu'elle a agit par pitié envers une gamine. Une enfant seule, sans vrais amis, avec son bras cassé contre elle.

.

Mes meilleurs amis ne l'étaient pas encore devenu. Je le sais car ils me jugeaient comme tous les autres, comme une Miss-je-sais-tout, trop parfaite, trop chiante. Je le sais parce que j'étais derrière eux quand je l'ai entendu. Et je me souviens encore plus, de la peine immense que cela m'avais fait. Cela ne suffisait pas d'en avoir déjà perdu un, il fait que les potentiels amis me jugent de la sorte.

J'ai craqué. J'étais à bout, loin de ma famille, seule. Et j'avais mal, mal au bras, mal au coeur, j'avais mal de partout. Je suffoquais et j'avais besoin d'être seule. Encore plus que ce que je ne l'étais déjà. Et c'est là que le Troll est arrivé. Tout le monde connait l'histoire, elle a fait le tour de l'école durant un bon nombre d'années. Mes meilleurs amis m'avaient sauvé. Alors qu'ils venaient de me critiquer ouvertement, ils venaient de mettre en jeu leur propre vie pour me sauver.

.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris ce que voulait dire être prêt à donner sa vie pour quelqu'un. Etre prêt à tout pour le secourir, le sauver. Quitte à faire pire que tout, quitte à damner son âme pour lui. Ca aussi je l'ai appris, en voulant le sauver. En voulant tout faire pour voir apparaître un sourire, voir ses démons chassés, oubliés. Je voulais tout faire pour lui, y compris exécuter les pires sorts.

Je me dis que personne ne connaissait réellement la véritable Hermione. Celle qui apprenait les sorts les plus noir, qui préparait les pires potions, qui était capable de causer des dommages irréparables. Au risque d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un.

.

Pour être honnête je n'ai jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout. J'avais peur. Peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière, peur de dépasser cette limite imaginaire, ce fil rouge qui te lie encore à un semblant d'humanité. Et pourtant j'ai failli le faire. Un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai failli franchir le non-retour. Mais je n'ai jamais pu.

.

Est-ce que cela fait de moi une personne bonne pour autant ? Non car j'ai lancé tous les autres sorts de Magie Noire, sans aucun scrupule. Aucun regret. J'ai puni des gens à coup d'Endoloris, d'autres méritaient le sort d'Imperium. Mais aucun ne méritait le sort que je lui ai réservé.

Pour moi, ce sort est pire que la mort elle-même. On est certes toujours envie, mais peut-on encore dire que l'on est nous même ? Que l'on sait qui on est ? Je ne sais pas, pour une fois je n'ai pas la réponse. Et je ne veux pas la connaître.

.

.

J'ai toujours adoré apprendre. Tout ce que je pouvais je l'apprenais. Je me suis toujours dit que peu importe ce que j'apprenais, ça pouvait toujours me servir. Dans n'importe quelle situation.

Mais ce sort, je donnerai tout pour ne l'avoir jamais appris. Pour tout simplement l'oublier. Car il m'a servi, comme toutes les choses que j'ai apprises. Une fois. Il a suffit d'une unique fois pour que je puisse m'en servir. Et je sais que je le regretterai toujours. Jusqu'à la fin. Parce que même si nous sommes liés, si nous sommes marqués l'un par l'autre, il ne voudra certainement plus jamais me voir.

.

.

Après l'histoire du Troll, je suis souvent retournée sur le Stade de Quidditch. Plusieurs nuits, sombres, seule à l'attendre. Je voulais qu'il me donne une seconde chance. Qu'il ait foi en moi.

Et puis une fois il est apparu. Plus sérieux qu'un adulte, du haut de nos onze ans. Il n'a rien dit ce soir là. Mais je savais, je savais qu'il me donnait ce que je voulais, ce que j'espérais. On se regardait, on n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais digne de lui.

Alors je fis la seule chose qui me passa par la tête, je voulais lui montrer que je connaissais le monde Sorcier aussi bien que lui. Je pris lui pris sa main et la porta à ma bouche, déposant ainsi un baiser. J'attendais, tête baissée, qu'il comprenne mon geste. Ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre, de lui faire savoir. Et comme dans une suite logique, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et embrassa mon front. C'était si naturel, si profond que je savais que l'on était fait pour être ensemble, pour être lié.

.

Il y a longtemps, à une époque où le monde sorcier était différent d'aujourd'hui, plus respectueux des traditions, de notre histoire, il y avait un signe. Ce signe. Quand deux personnes se vouaient admiration, respect et confiance mutuellement, il advenait qu'ils en viennent à faire ce signe. Embrasser la main signifiait que la personne était prête à lui vouer une confiance aveugle, un respect et une admiration profonde. Il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour aider la personne voulue. Quitte à tuer, à mourir, à torturer pour lui.

Si en retour ladite personne lui embrassait le front, alors son dévouement était accepté. Et elle aussi admirait, respectait et faisait confiance envers l'autre.

Ils étaient alors désormais liés, ensemble. C'était un geste que peu de personnes faisaient, mais que beaucoup honoraient. Pour effectuer et accepter le signe, il fallait une confiance aveugle entre les deux personnes. Un soutien sans faille. Une connaissance l'une de l'autre infinie. C'était le signe éternel entre deux personnes. Aucun sort, aucune magie ou sentiment ne pouvait être plus fort en preuve que celui-ci.

.

Une soumission inébranlable. Tout faire pour rester uni, peu importe ce qu'il advienne. C'était et c'est à ce jour, la plus belle preuve que j'ai pu voir. La plus belle chose que j'ai pu apprendre et faire. Et je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste. Au contraire, je suis même fière qu'il m'ait accepté, car en retour, il m'est lié.

On n'avait que onze ans, mais nous étions comme deux adultes, en plein milieu de la nuit, sous les milliers d'étoiles que l'on pouvait apercevoir. Nous étions au même endroit que lors de ma première chance. Et il m'a accepté. Moi Hermione, il m'a accepté entièrement. Moi et mes manières, mes cheveux hirsutes, mes dents un peu trop grandes, moi et mon sale caractère.

.

Il m'était dévoué, me faisait confiance. Et c'était tout ce que je voulais à ce moment là.

.

.

* * *

Voici la fin du troisième Chapitre, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de le poster, mais en ce moment je passe des concours du coup c'est un peu tendu ...

Bonne semaine à tous :)


End file.
